masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Terrible Assault Rifle scopes.
I have barely any problems with Mass Effect 3, but there was always one thing that bothered me to no end, and that was what the scopes looked like on the Assault Rifles, for example, note that in Mass Effect 2 the Vindicator, Avenger and the Mattock all had built in scopes: These scopes looked great and it made sense to have them built in, because they fold up, they sunk into the rifle frame and allowed for the most compact storage. Now look at the Avenger in Mass Effect 3: My first problem is that after two games with the Avenger having a built in scope, the Avenger lookes a bit bare, as if an essential detail had been removed, second, the scopes, great as they are, don't really fit in, first off, why other editing the models to remove a scope that you have never been able to use anyway, why not just make the scope upgrade add back in the default scopes for the rifles, instead of adding in a seperate scope that doesn't really look that nice or make proper sense, did every manufacturer all of a sudden decide to remove scopes and sell them as upgrades? wouldn't that mean you would have to carry around the extra components on your person? Please guys, tell me if you have similiar or conflicting views. TheRealTerminal 02:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You'll notice that the HUD icon for the Avenger still includes the built-in scope. That bugs me, but personally I prefer to use it without the scope. Properly upgraded, the thing puts pretty good stopping power downrange accurately and brutally, and I like having freer and quicker aim. Building a scope into the Mattock just makes it the Raptor with a deeper clip. All that said, yeah, it is a weird inconsistency. Ctrl alt belief 06:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Funny thing, I was just playing multiplayer using an Engi with Avenger (until I get Vindicator) and I noticed that, I think they just recycled the ME2 icon and changed the color. The Mattock looked odd to me for a reason I couldn't put my finger on until I finally noticed it was missing its scope, I wouldn't have minded if they left the scopes in but unusable without the upgrade, or even made the upgrade re ad the scope but made the effort to have special ones made for the assault rifles, that were sunk into the rifle like the originals. TheRealTerminal 07:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd be very grateful if fully automatic assault rifles had a 2x zoom pistol scope, instead of a 4x zoom, which is too close.-Algol- 17:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You guys missed the other stupidity in the ME3 version of the gun. Look at the previous version - the upper prong is very clearly the sighting/targetting mechanism, with the viewing port/scope going down the length of the upper prong. The actual barrel of the gun is the lower prong, which is the only position that makes sense given the position of the stock and trigger. Yet in ME3, there's no sensor mechanism and the upper prong is the barrel (which you clearly see if you attach an extended barrel to it). This is completely nonsensical for a firearm - look at literally any gun and you'll see that bracing mechanisms tend to follow physics! --DarkJeff 20:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Valid as that point is, you don't usually look at the barrel your firing from when your looking over the shoulder, the scope however has been a part of the default assault rifle since its introduction. And its like a gaping hole. TheRealTerminal 22:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to necropost, but I just wanted to thank you all for the fact that I can't unsee this now. Mattock, Avenger, and Vindicator drive me crazy. Ctrl alt belief 18:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) As though to troll us more than they already have, there's actually an Avenger with the built-in scope in the Normandy's shuttle bay, right next to James. The model that has the scope is already put into the game, they just don't let us use it. Aesthetically, it sort of makes sense, seeing as how putting a scope on your rifle is pretty redundant when... well it already has a scope on it. However, that shouldn't get rid of the possibility of simply adding onto the existing scope. I agree that the ME3 Avenger looks pretty bare without it. It's a small detail, but it's one that makes the weapon recognizable. --JrH154 01:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I assume they were planning on making it so that if you pick the scope attachment, it would re-add the standard scope to the gun, but for some reason they scrapped that and we have the very ugly scopes and barrels from the final version of the game :/ Personally I'd love to be able to disable the visible mods and colour changes, while still getting the benefits of the attachments, so, say, my Avenger could look just like the ME2 one no matter what I do to it. Alex T Snow 02:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually guys, go in and look at all other instances of the Avenger cropping up, almost all of them seem to be the ME2 model, you just don't usually notice it because you don't look at that sort of thing. TheRealTerminal 08:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. There's -tons- of classic avengers in the shuttle bay, besides the war room guards and in numerous other places. Hell even in the higher-quality cinematics for the ending, where the wave zaps Big Ben, the soldiers have scoped ones. I doubt the model is 'fused' to the backgrounds, since Bioware was lazy and cutting corners to save diskspace everywhere possible at the cost of quality, so it would actually be a simple matter to rip the model and make a replacement for the current one, for someone versed in modelling. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 11:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I would rather replace the new model with the old model, it looks so much better, and while where at it, the sounds too, the new sounds are just pathetic, its like they took the ME1 sounds and muffled them. TheRealTerminal (talk) 08:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :You may notice that's a little bit of doing their research: when you're firing the Avenger, for instance, it's a "chookachookachooka" sound, when a teammate is firing while facing you it's more of a chatter. Real guns, when fired, sound softer than when fired at you because the bullet is breaking the sound barrier in front of you. Real soldiers are trained to determine the direction enemies are aiming by sound. It's really noticeable with the Revenant and Mattock. You can presume it's the sound of the eezo drive versus the sound of the rounds breaking out of the muzzle. Ctrl alt belief 07:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Honestly the reason I disliked the sounds of most of the rifles was because they felt more like I was shooting them with a leaf blower with lead, the ME2 rifle sounded appropriately flimsy but powerful. TheRealTerminal (talk) 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC)